Question: $\dfrac{1}{2} \times 3 = {?}$
$3$ is the same as $\dfrac{3}{1}$ $\dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{3}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{1 \times 3}{2 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{3}{2}$